


Damn It, Wolverine

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn It, Wolverine

**Author's Note:**

> Just an itty-bitty thing I wrote on my phone, like, a week ago.

"Why didn't you come over yesterday?"  

Stiles looked up at his best friend, pen dropping from his mouth, "Wh-- Oh. Derek and I got into a fight."

  Eyes widening, Scott checked his human friend over for injuries, "Are you okay? Stiles--"  

The other boy interrupted him before he could go any further, knowing exactly where that line of questioning was going, "I'm _fine_ , dude. It wasn't a fist fight, which you should know, because, _hey_ , I'm not dead."  

Scott's brows furrowed into that look of confusion Stiles was all too accustomed to seeing on his friend's face. "So...?"

  Blowing out a breath, Stiles glanced almost uncomfortably from Scott to the pen he'd now taken to playing with, "It was nothing. We _disagreed_  over who the best mutant in the X-Men was. I said--"  

Scott rolled his eyes, interrupting, "Seriously?"

  " _Yes_. Should've known he'd pick Wolverine. With the claws and the healing and the _sniffing_ , and, god forbid, _Derek_ ever pick up an actual comic book in his life..." Stiles sighed.

  "Are you guys actually still fighting about this?" Scott slid off his backpack and took the seat behind Stiles.  

"Yup," his friend replied, popping the last letter of the word as he spoke.

  "And Derek cares about this?"

  "Apparently." Stiles adjusted the volume of his voice, the teacher having entered the classroom. "He can't be too angry though."  

"Uh-huh," Scott replied, distracted by Allison's radiant presence. "How can you tell?" he asked, feigning interest.  

"He's still stalking me."  

Surprised, Scott looked out the window to find the alpha's red eyes staring back at him. "What--"  

Stiles gave Derek a small wave. "See you at home, honey," he murmured.


End file.
